


Under the Stars Tonight

by sunibean



Series: PowerPufftober [18]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Powerpufftober, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: They wished tonight could last foreverPart 2 to wiping your tears could be read alone thoughSTARS | DAY 17 | REDS, GREENS, BLUES, MITCHCESS, ROBIKE(?) is that what they're called.includes mama mike.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Mike Believe/Robin Snyder, Mitch Mitchelson/Princess Morbucks
Series: PowerPufftober [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Under the Stars Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> It wouldn't be right to leave wiping your tears like that. If you don't want to read it just know that Brick got Blossom and the gang to go on a roadtrip.

“Swipe left” 

“If he lost the grease and ditched the glasses he’d be a solid 6” Princess spoke. 

Even though none of them were single they would go on Tinder and judge people, for fun. 

Bubbles shrugged and swiped left.

“Catfish,” Boomer said as a girl popped up on the screen. 

“Is that Madison Beer?” Butch asked. 

“It so is ” Robin muttered, turning in her seat from the front of the RV to see. 

“They photoshopped her hair, made her blonde and changed her nose” Bubbles pointed out. 

“Eyes are bigger too” Buttercup agreed, Blossom looked over.

“They suck at photoshopping” The redhead said. 

“And you know how?” Butch asked. 

“Who do you think photoshopped you in a bikini for me, for our prank war” Mitch laughed. 

“That was you!” Boomer asked. 

Blossom grinned, she got a good $60 for that. 

“Mike! Stop at that Taco Bell” Butch yelled. 

“We just stopped for Wendy's,” Robin yelled from the passenger seat. 

“Only you guys got something from there” Bubbles mentioned.

“You guys said you didn’t want anything” Mike called over his shoulder. 

“Focus on the road, Believe” Brick muttered, only for Mike to swerve from hitting a car. 

“Best driver my ass” Butch rolled his eyes. 

“Considering he’s the only one without road rage and a license. He’s not that off” Buttercup shrugged. 

Out of the 10 of them, Mitch had too many tickets, Blossom wasn’t the best driver, Bubbles was terrified of driving for some reason, Boomer was actually a good driver, Brick doesn’t drive anyone (but Blossom) without a paycheck, Buttercup had road rage, Butch doesn’t have a liscense, Robin drove too slow or too fast, Princess never felt the need to learn. 

“Where did you guys get an RV?” Blossom asked. 

Before Mitch could answer, 3 ruffs stopped him. Boomer crossed his arms as an x. Butch putting a finger to his lips and Brick mouth ‘Don’t tell her nothing” 

“Rented from my brother” came Mitch’s lie.

“Todd sells RV’s?” Bubbles asked. 

“Yep just started” Mike added on.

The girls knew they were lying but didn’t stress the subject. 

“Morebelle’s cake shop coming up in 10 minutes” Princess spoke looking up from her phone. 

“So no taco bell?” Mike asked. 

“Please man!” Butch groaned. 

“Fine, I’ll get both” 

“Let’s play, put a finger down, never have I ever” Princess decided after they got the cake and Taco Bell.

“First person with all ten fingers down has to jump in the lake once we make it to the campsite ”

“We’ll make it there at night” Bubbles whined. 

“Someone could get sick” Blossom frowned, Brick flicked her in her forehead. 

“You’re here to take a break, not to be...irksome” 

Blossom rolled her eyes, “Whatever”

“10 fingers up everyone, not Mike since he’s driving” Robin said, “I’ll keep count for him. If you have done it put your finger down, if you didn’t keep it up”

“Never have I ever had something from when I was young still with me” Mitch started. 

Brick, Blossom, Boomer, Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch, Princess, and Robin put their finger down. 

“Never have I ever sneaked into my girlfriend’s house because I didn’t want to meet my stepmother” Boomer grinned at Mitch. 

Mitch flipped him off, “That was targeted” 

Princess gasped and hit Mitch on his arm, “You said it was because you missed me” 

“Never have I ever fallen in love with a powerpuff girl” Princess smirked at the ruff’s. 

“Never have I ever kissed Mitch” Butch smirked back.

“Wait Butch, you did kiss Mitch. When Buttercup pushed you” Bubbles giggled. 

“Wait no! That doesn’t count, I meant willingly” 

“You didn’t say that” Boomer said in a sing-song voice.

“Never have I ever dyed half of my hair” Robin said. 

All three puffs put their fingers down. 

“Never have I ever had the nickname birdy” Buttercup called. Robin turned and rolled her eyes. 

“Never have I ever fought crime” Mike smiled at them from the driver’s mirror. 

“Never have I ever been named Mike” Bubbles smiled. 

“Does that count?” 

“Yes Mike, it does” Buttercup laughed. 

“Never have I ever caught a Kitchen on fire” Brick grinned at his girlfriend. 

Blossom, Princess, Butch, and Robin put a finger down. 

“Never have I ever got caught making out at school” Mitch asked. 

Everyone but Blossom and Brick put their fingers down. 

“You never?” 

“Never got caught or never made out at school?” Brick asked.  
“Both”

“We have, just never got caught,” Brick answered and Blossom shrugged. 

“Never have I ever wore a bow” 

Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Robin, Boomer, and Brick put a finger down. 

“Never have I ever accidentally flashed anyone” Mike said. 

Bubbles and Buttercup a finger down.

“That is why I don’t wear skirts” Buttercup muttered, Butch just grinned since it was he, she accidentally flashed. 

“Green always did look good on you” 

“Never have I ever been named Butch” Buttercup said. 

“Never have I ever had forest green eyes.” Blossom added.

“Never have I ever been the green Rowdyruff” Bubbles grinned.

“Oh come on!” yelled Butch. 

“Never have I ever ran around the school naked” Mike called from the wheel. 

“This is just targeted now” Butch rolled his eyes. 

“Hey that one was directed towards me too” Mitch scoffed, wrapping his arm around Princess. The girl looked at him in disgust but still leaned into him. 

“Never have I ever not had powers” Butch fired at the norms. 

“Wait hold up Butch, Brick grounded you that week and took them away” Blossom told him, eyes dancing in amusement. “Technically that was you not having them” 

“What the hell!”

“Okay fine for the next 5 rounds none can be directed to Butch” 

“Never have I ever got kidnapped by the powerpuff girls” Butch said. 

Boomer flipped him off. 

“Sorry again for that Boomie” Bubbles apologized. 

“I’m not” Blossom and Buttercup grinned. 

“Never have I ever worn a dress” Brick said, it was directed to Boomer but everyone else also put a finger down. 

“Shit!” Butch yelled all fingers down.

“Welp, to the lake you shall go” Boomer shrugged. 

“What movies did you bring Bubbles?” Robin asked hooking up the car dvd. 

“Every Disney Princess movie ever”

“Rapunzel” All 5 girls agreed. 

‘Then Tiana” Princess said. 

“Mulan after” Blossom smiled.

“Merida after that” Buttercup

“Do we have a say?” Mike asked. 

“No” came his response from all 5 girls.

… 

They didn’t last long, the girls. Fell asleep by the middle of rapunzel. Robin leaning against the passenger window, Mike taking her hand every few minutes. 

Bubbles on Boomer’s lap, his arms around her. 

Buttercup laid against Butch lap, him aimlessly combing through her hair, which was getting long so she might cut it soon. 

Princess and Mitch, hand in hand, leaning against the other. 

Blossom laying against Brick chest her face in the crook of his neck. 

Mike parked at a Gas Station to sleep, but not before putting a blanket on all of his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh it's 11:58 I'll do a part 2 (3 I guess) whenever. Posted 2 minutes before the 18th new record


End file.
